History Lesson
by Meushell
Summary: Nadia's history lesson of 600 AD before her time travel adventures.


Title: History Lesson  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine.  
Summary: Nadia's history lesson of 600 AD before her time travel adventures.  
Rating: PG, or whatever the equivalent is on the new rating system.  
Notes: It's short, but please review.

Mr. Fibbis droned on in a monotone voice. "In the year 590 the Knight Captain, Cyrus, went on a mission with a friend by the name of Glenn."

Fifteen year old Nadia yawned. She knew this was leading to war, yet her teacher managed to make it boring. How someone could make an adventure that involved magic boring was beyond her. "You told me already. They wanted to get the Hero's Medal from the Frog King, and no one ever heard from them again."

Fibbis looked at her sternly, and held the side of his glasses to keep them from slipping off. "They did not return, not even when the war with the Mystics was at its height."

Nadia leaned back in her chair, putting her feet on the table. She didn't care much for Cyrus and Glenn. "They went off and disappeared" was not very thrilling. "They were probably killed." She rolled her wrist as she waved. "Next."

"Take your feet off the table! This is not how a princess behaves!"

She took her feet off the table, and the front legs of the chair slammed back down. "You aren't my discipline teacher! You are suppose to be teaching me history. So teach me!"

Fibbis walked closer. "You seem to know what happened. Tell me."

Nadia went up on the table, sitting cross legged, which made Fibbis turn a few shades red. "The Mystics attacked villages in the kingdom. In the year 593 King Guardia officially declared war on the Mystics, who were lead by the all powerful Magus. The war slowly grew over the years." She slowly stood up on the table as she spoke. "Each side was learning fear as the other grew stronger. Each side was biding their time...until the year 600." She fully stood. "Then the Mystics made their strike!" She jumped off the table, which caused her teacher to jump back a couple feet. The main bridge was taken out. The tolls of death of those on civilians near the Mystics were unknown! The Mystics were gaining land, mile by mile, and there was nothing the Guardia army could do. They fought as hard as they could. Hundreds were lost.

"They prayed, they pleaded-" Nadia fell to her knees and clutched her hands together in the air. "-for Cyrus to come and save them." She looked down, being overly dramatic as usual. "He never came..." She slowly rose to her feet again. "...but someone else did. A man by the name of Crono..." The name Crono became a very popular name afterwards. It was less popular now, but still used. "A...frog-man...thing, called Frog..." She wondered what Frog's story had been. Was he a runaway mystic? Was he really Cyrus turned by evil magic? That was her favorite theory. Or was he a very strange-looking human nicknamed Frog?

Nadia grinned as she got to the next part. "And a female named Marle." She liked the name Marle for this reason. She wondered what the story was for the often forgotten female of the group. Very little was known about any of them, especially her, probably because she was female. "They stormed Magus's castle!" She raised her arm. "He was destroyed! We won the war!" She raised her arms in victory and danced around.

Fibbis raised and eyebrow. "What became of the three heroes?"

Nadia sat down on the table. "They disappeared," she shrugged. It wasn't the best part of the story. She grinned though, thinking about the mysterious Marle. Who was she? She certainly had a better name than _Nadia_, which became popular in the royal line after Queen Leene had given that name to her daughter. Nadia sometimes used the name Marle after escaping the castle. The female hero was so unknown that most didn't know where the name could have come from. "Can I go now?"

Fibbis sighed. His student had just told him everything they knew, minus a few details, like the thing with Queen Leene disappearing. It was strange how much detail was lacking. There wasn't even a description of what the three heroes had looked like, which made people doubt that Frog actually looked anything like a frog. In the years before, all royalty, including King Guardia XXI and Queen Leene, kept detailed records of everything. Then between 600 and 620 it was like they took a break from making those records. Rumor had it that they were hiding something, something that would be discovered in another time. He wondered what that could be.

The End


End file.
